


Sleep-Flying

by WittyReviewer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyReviewer/pseuds/WittyReviewer
Summary: Lucifer really is the Angel of San Bernardino.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 92
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Vigilantes, like the ones from comics, don’t exist. 

Sure there’s the occasional do-gooder, who may or may not be a little insane and dress in super onesies, but the point is;vigilantes don’t exist. 

Chloe knows this like she knows Lucifer isn’t the Devil, but is in fact, ~~probably~~ insane. Which is why it feels like such a slap in the face when Pierce assigns Chloe to the new Vigilante Division. She thought things were going well with them, but apparently not if the Lieutenant was giving her such a case. 

Was this a joke? 

Chloe Decker was a homicide detective, not some James Gordon who ran off making friends with dark-knights. Did Pierce expect her to make an angel light or something in hopes of attracting a vigilante? 

Chloe glared at the newspaper clipping, one of the first of many, declaring that angels were on Earth to save them all. 

They were calling him the Angel of San Bernardino. 

And as if one angel wannabe wasn’t enough, there was apparently an entire cult of them. Chloe couldn’t come up with any other explanation for all of the sightings that took place around the world, sometimes on the same night with only minutes between them. A couple sightings in New York. A few more in Canada. Several in Mexico. One in Australia. One thing was certain though, the sightings in California far out stripped those in other parts of the world. 

Fuck. 

Lucifer would would find an innuendo for sure. Sixty-nine angel sightings in California. 

Chloe dragged a hand over her face. 

And speak of the Devil. “Any updates on this Kevin Winstead fellow?” 

“Nope, Dan’s taking over that case.” 

“What? But why? Do you expect me to work with the Douche?!” Lucifer asked, appalled. “No, I will not have it. I refuse. You’ll have to get our case back. Not to worry, I’ll-“ 

“Lucifer stop,” Chloe put up a hand. “I already talked to Marcus-“ 

“Oh, so he’s Marcus now?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Like I said, it was the Lieutenant that made me drop the case. Trust me, I’ve tried getting him to change his mind but he won’t have it.” 

“But that’s preposterous! You’re the best detective LA has! What other case does he have you working on then? Hmm? Something boring? I hate boring! Wha? What’s this?” 

Chloe turned, finally pulling her eyes away from her computer. 

“My new case,” Chloe groaned. “Can you believe that Pierce is putting stock in this angel vigilante?” 

“What? No, no. This is perfect Detective.” Lucifer beamed, looking from her to the file and back again. “This is why we’re partners. Practically in each other’s heads.” He looked like he could hug her. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Why, this of course!” He waved the file. “Come, I may have our first lead.” 

Chloe stood, reluctantly following him but curious none the less. 

“What’s your lead?” 

“ _Me._ I need to find out if I’m this Angel, because if I am, then dear old Dad is manipulating me again and I won’t have it!” 

And there’s her headache, revived, only ten times worse since it's name is Lucifer.

“Lucifer, you aren’t an angel.” 

“Yes, exactly. I’m the Devil, but Dad-“ 

“Alright, enough metaphors. Why don’t we start from the beginning? Why do you think you’re the Angel of San Bernardino.”

“Right. Well, remember that broad we were interviewing at the last crime scene?” 

“Mrs. Winstead?” 

“Yes, her, and remember how she kept going on about how an Angel saved her and that they took one of her sex-toy-angel statues?” 

Chloe nodded, slowly recalling that moment. “It wasn’t a sex toy but go on.” 

“Well, I went home that day and nearly tripped on it in my bedroom.” 

“Wait, the missing Saint Gabriel statue was in your penthouse?” 

“Yes Detective, exactly! And I have no idea how it got there!” 

“Couldn't one of your guests have brought it up?” Chloe asks. 

“Yes, except I’ve had the most cumbersome cock blockers stuck on my back, and they’re a sure mood killer. I haven’t had a good shag since I decided to stop cutting them… off… Ooh, there’s an idea, perhaps I’ll just cut them off again…” 

“Lucifer focus! Was there anyway that someone could have planted the statue?” 

“No.” 

“Ok. And do you have anymore proof that you might be this angel?” 

“Well besides the fact that I’ve got my wings back and Dad’s a-“ 

“Lucifer!” 

“You know, this would be a lot easier if you would just believe me!” Lucifer huffed and Chloe tapped her foot, her message clear. Continue.“Fine. I also woke up a couple days ago with ash all over my body.” 

“What? Are you injured?” she asked, worried. 

“Of course not, I’m the Devil.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Alright so there’s a small possibility that you could be onto something. There was a fire a few days ago in San Bernardino, and I suppose it’s possible that you could have been there. Anything else?” 

“I woke up with sand in my hair this morning?” he offered. 

“And?” 

“Well, there was sand in my hair, Detective! Do you think I’m the type of Devil to go frolicking at the beach at night? Perhaps make a few sand Devils?” 

“So you’re sleep walking?” 

“Yes! No? I don’t know, Detective. That’s why you’re here!” 

Chloe sighed. “Let’s just go to the penthouse and try figure things out, yeah?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Almost as soon as Chloe started spreading the files across the coffee table, Lucifer had mentally clocked out. 

Because of course the Devil was allergic to paperwork. 

And then, as if he hadn’t spent the last hour trying to convince her that he was, _in fact_ , the Angel of San Bernardino, he straight up denied being the vigilante from any of the other sixty-nine sightings.

Which, alright. It was unlikely that one man could be responsible for all those appearances in California, but when Lucifer didn’t even deign to glance at the reports- Chloe just wanted to grab his lapels and shake some work ethics into him. 

“I’m going home,” she announced as she shuffled her papers together, deciding that she’d already wasted enough time.

“But we haven’t found if I’m the Angel or not!” 

Chloe took a breath, and with nothing else to lose asked, “are you the Angel of San Bernardino?” 

“How would I know? That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it? To find out if Dad’s manipulating me again.” 

“Lucifer, you say you don’t lie, so I need a clearer-“

“I don’t know, Detective! I can’t tell you if I am or not, because I honestly, _don’t know_ , but considering everything that’s happened and the reappearance of my wings, there’s a high possibility that I might be!” 

So that was it then. Lucifer really could be one of the vigilantes she was after. Great… 

* * *

“Luci.” 

“Mmm?”

“Luci, wake up.” 

“Go ‘way, Amenadiel. Told ‘ya I don’ wanna see your feathery mug in the morning.” 

“Sorry Chloe, it appears my brother-“ 

“Detective!” Lucifer scrambled to rip away his sleep mask as he sat up, only to knock noggins with his brother. 

“Ow!” Amenadiel stumbled back.

“Bloody hell, Blockhead, move!” Lucifer rubbed at his abused forehead before hopefully calling, “Detective?” 

“She’s not here, Lucifer.” 

“But you just said-“ 

“I lied.” 

“Shame on you. Some Angel you are,” Lucifer sniffed, reaching for his robe. “Well, why’d you come here then?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it has something to do with this?” A phone was shoved under his nose. 

Going cross eyed just to look at the tiny screen, Lucifer read the title of the article. “Angel spotted in Korea?” he said, only to have Amenadiel snatch the phone back, swipe to another page and thrust it back at him. “Man with wings saves helicopter… brother what-?” 

“I thought you had this handled, but clearly I was wrong. You should know better, Luci! We have rules about this sort of thing. I realize you made an exception for Charlotte-“ 

“Excuse me, that was your idea-“ 

“-But one human does not compare to letting the entire world know about the existence of Angels!” 

“It’s not my fault!” 

“What other Angel is there!?” 

“If you want to blame anyone, blame Dad!” Lucifer growled, throwing his hands up. “When have I ever wanted to go around doing Angelic deeds? Hmm? Never! _Ever!_ Not a billion years! So don’t you dare blame that-” he jabbed at Amenadiel’s phone- “on me!”

“But it has to be you Lucifer!” Amenadiel said in that exasperated older brother voice and Lucifer glared. He was _not_ this Angel, and if he was, then it was clearly a statement - from their Father - that Lucifer never had free will to begin with. The Bastard. 

“If- _if!_ ” Lucifer narrowed his eyes until Amenadiel closed his mouth, silently daring him to interrupt. “ _If_ this flying man-“

“Angel.”

“ _Is me_ ,” Lucifer glowered. “Then Father is the one pulling my strings like a puppet.” 

“Luci, I don’t think Dad-“ 

“So the best thing to do is get chopping, Brother.” He held up one of Maze’s knives. 

Amenadiel shot the knife a disgusted look and fidgeted away from the out stretched hand. 

“Look Lucifer. I don’t think this has anything to do with Father. I think - _subconsciously -_ this is your way of being what you’ve always wanted to be; an Angel.” Lucifer spluttered but Amenadiel continued, placatingly, “and there’s nothing wrong with that. I’m just saying that we can’t have the entire world know The Truth.” 

“Which is why you should just cut off my wings.” 

“I’m not following.” 

“Well, we don’t know for certain if I’m this Angel vagrant, but if you cut off my wings and the Angel sightings stop, then problem solved. Of course, if you’re wrong - and Dad proves to be a little less of a bastard - then cutting off my wings will at least prove that I’m not spending my nights making believers out of humans.” 

“That sounds like a horrible idea.” 

“Well, what’s your plan then? Let’s hear it.” 

Amenadiel made a vague motions with his hands. Dark eyes roving over the penthouse, clearly grasping for some ideas. And ooh, that was rich. Lucifer couldn’t quite hold back his snort. 

“What if… what if you don’t sleep?” 

“Nope, bad idea,” Lucifer said immediately because it was his brother’s idea. But then he stopped to actually think about it, and grumpily met Amenadiel’s increasingly smug look. “Oh bloody hell, alright you feather prick. I shall abstain from sleep until we’ve either found the Angel or it’s proven that I am this vagrant. At which point we’ll find a better solution.”

* * *

The weirdest thing is going into work to discover that Chloe missed the memo. 

Everyone was wearing a cross or some other type of church memorabilia. 

“Hey Decker!” Ella called, and yep, there was her usual cross, but she was also wearing a shirt with a cartoon angel on the front. “I heard the Lieutenant moved you into the new vigilante division! Congrats girl!” She went in for a hug. 

“Yeah, thanks Ella,” Chloe said, feeling embarrassed over being placed into what she viewed as a joke department. “Hey um, what’s up with all of the angels and crosses?” 

Ella shrugged, glancing down at her own cross and angel duo before looking at everyone else. “I dunno,” she blinked. “Crisis of faith maybe? Alleged angel sightings can do that to people. Some people are even being nicer to one another,” she flicked a finger toward a pair of older cops. Those two took the rivalry between the homicide and narcotics department to a whole new level. Compared to them, Lucifer’s and Dan’s occasional scuffle could be considered flirting. 

“That is so weird,” Chloe said. 

“You’re telling me. Just this morning, my neighbor cleaned up after her dog. Trust me, that never happens. She even smiled!” 

“Strange.” 

“Right? It kinda makes me mad, y’know? I mean, people should be nice all the time, but nope. They only get their butts in gear when there might be proof that Heaven and Hell exist.”

Chloe nodded. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Shoots.” 

“What do think about this angel vigilante?” 

“Hmm?” Ella tilted her head. “It’s cool I guess, but there’s been no confirmation on if it’s a real life Angel or if it’s just someone with a winged jetpack,” she shrugged, clearly trying to put her thoughts into words. “For me, I already know where I stand with my faith, so the Angel doesn’t change things. Yeah, it’d be nice to have my faith confirmed, but personally? I’m kinda hoping we’ll get a super hero out of this when all the dust settles- What? It’s not that weird is it?” 

Chloe stifled a laugh behind hands. “I’m sorry,” she chuckled. “It’s just, super heroes aren’t real.” 

“But they could be!” Ella argued, laughter on her face. “You wanna know who’s opinion I’m really curious about? Lucifer’s.” 

“Oh gosh,” Chloe huffs. “Lucifer’s-“ 

“Amazing? Sex on a stick? LA’s most eligible bachelor? All true, Detective,” the Devil crows. Then, “coffee?” and a cup of her favorite blend is pushed into her hands. 

“Insane. I was going to say, insane,” Chloe corrects, fondly rolling her eyes at him. 

“Oh, thanks buddy!” Ella squealed, completely bypassing the frappuccino he offers and goes in for a hug. 

“Uh yes, not a problem Miss Lopez,” he wiggles out of her grasp, and takes a step back so that Chloe is between them. “Right then. Any leads on our case, Detective?” 

“No, but I’ve got an idea.”

* * *

The idea is to do nightly stakeouts. 

Their police scanner is always on and each night they pick random places to park their car. Sometime’s it’s near a bank, other times they loiter around abandoned warehouses or anywhere else that suits their fancy. 

It works out for Lucifer since he’s always the most tempted to sleep at night. On the other hand, with Lux closed during the day, and the Detective switching to a nocturnal sleep schedule, Lucifer spends his days battling the sandman… which would have been fine if dear old Dad wasn’t such a bastard. 

As more nights passed and the angel sightings reduced to zero, it was becoming more and more likely that Lucifer was spending his nights sleep flying. 

Lucifer tried to be in tip-top shape when he met the Detective for their nightly stakeouts but by the end of the week it was only the crystal meth that kept him up.

And Chloe, of course, noticed. 

He’d just gotten into the car when Chloe plastered herself to her door, one hand to her nose and the other desperately blasted the air conditioner. “When was the last time you showered?” she asked. 

“Better question is; when did I last sleep?” 

“Nope. Nuh-uh, get out! Go clean yourself and get some sleep.” She shooed him.

“But we have a vigilante to catch!” 

“I don’t care! You’re clearly high on something, you smell like sewage, and you say you haven’t been sleeping? Lucifer, you’re supposed to have my back. I-“ BANG!

They startled. Both of them staring out the window when another gun shot went off and two scantily dressed women raced from one of the neighboring buildings. 

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer grumbled, fumbling with the door handle but Chloe put a hand to his chest, silencing him. “Detective?” 

“Shhh…! Come on God.” 

“Wha-“

A muffled thump.

“It’s him! It’s him! Gogogo,” and then it was Chloe who bounded out of the car and sprinted down the road.

And sure enough, on the middle of the street was the figure of the crumbled gunman and towering over him - with white wings - stood an Angel. 

Lucifer couldn’t quite stop the gleeful giggle he sent his brother in form of prayer. Or the condescending, “ _hah! I told you so_.” Then the relief flooded him and all Lucifer could think was, _oh thank Dad,_ before he promptly fell asleep.

A moment later he flew away. 


	3. Chapter 3

The angel, Lucas Wan, was not what Chloe expected when she learned she’d be hunting down a group of vigilantes. 

With his gangly limbs fitted through an overly baggy shirt, and his rake thin legs covered by a pencil skirt, Chloe would peg him as a gangster or a drag queen- depending on which half she was looking at. The wings couldn’t compare to Lucifer’s. Up close, they were so obviously fake - some ultra nerd’s crafting project - with felt feathers mounted to a Dora the Explorer backpack. 

Also, no jetpacks. 

Ella would be so disappointed. 

Hell, even Chloe was dissatisfied with the outcome. Especially when Lucas began bawling his eyes out, explaining that he wasn’t in a cult, nor was he a vigilante. He was just some dude who happened to walk by at the right time. 

Then she asked, “weren’t you scared of the gun?” And he answered, “No. God was on my side.”

Like that made it any better. Like God being on anyone’s side excused someone’s stupidity- because hello! Gun, plus person in an angel suit, equaled _dead_ person in an angel suit. It was no wonder Lucifer always complained about people blaming the devil. 

Speaking of Lucifer, he wasn’t there. He’d left as soon as the angel (Chloe rolled her eyes) Lucas, had appeared, and she hadn't heard from him since. Deciding to call him while Lucas got his lawyers, Chloe took a step out of the interrogation room. 

A few rings in and he picked up with his customary, “Detective?” 

In the background, Chloe could hear the sound of crashing waves and… screaming? 

“Lucifer where are you?” 

“Mm, some-“ he yawned, “-where… bloody hell.” 

“Lucifer?” Chloe said, uncertain if she even wanted to know but his breath seemed to quicken and she grew concerned. “Lucifer? Are you ok? Are you at the beach?” she tried again, wondering if she’d woken him up while he was sleepwalking. Wasn’t waking up sleepwalkers a big no-no?

“De-Detective…” he stuttered, and the following words mashed together, making it take a while for her to translate the rattled, “I don’t think I’m in California anymore.” 

“Where are you?” Chloe asked again. 

“I don’t know,” he said, voice small, and Chloe could hear what sounded like several people speaking another language. The words _Fanishda_ and _Peeda,_ were repeated enough that Chloe took note of it. What did that mean? Was it a heavily accented, _Famished_ and _Peter?_

“I’m in Pakistan,” Lucifer said a moment later. 

“What? How- no,” Chloe shook her head, gathering her thoughts. “That’s impossible. That’s at least a twenty-four hour flight. Look just- stay on the line, alright? I’ll have Ella track your phone.” 

“Ah.” 

“Lucifer?”

“I’m alright, Detective, but that- ah, vigilante wouldn’t happened to be one of my siblings, would it?” 

“No. At least, I don’t think so.” 

“Oh.” He hung up. 

* * *

Lucifer can’t recall ever having stage fright, but in this moment he thinks this is what it feels like. His heart beats to a steady death march, and his hands shake with chills even though they’re damp with sweat. Lucifer wants nothing more than to run- and yet he’s frozen to the spot, and _they are too_. 

There’s at least ten villagers before him. It’s like staring down a pack of wolves. Neither side wanting to look away since the other could attack as soon as they turn their back. It doesn’t help that Lucifer can sense even more people behind him. It makes him edgy. 

They whisper words like _Fanishda-_ angel, and _Peeda-_ God, but Lucifer is none of these things. 

Should he run? Disappear? Not offer any explanation and let the humans come to their own conclusions and ideas?

Should he hide his wings, play dumb, tell them that they’re seeing things?

Tell them the truth?Tell them, ‘be not afraid.’ 

None of his options seem viable, and both sides are left at a standstill. No one is willing to speak or break the tension. And if it wasn’t for the steady ripple in the muddy water, he'd have thought that Amenadiel froze time- he’s never seen humans stand so still. 

Lucifer’s phone suddenly breaks the tense silence. The villagers take several steps back and Lucifer will forever swear that he didn’t flap into the air- nope. All he did was decline the call like the calm Devil that he is. 

* * *

What the hell! Chloe angrily glared at the dial tone. Here she was, worried about her partner because she’s never heard him sound so scared before, and there he was, keeping secrets again!

If Lucifer wanted to be like that, then Chloe wouldn’t worry about it. God! It was like Vegas all over again! She stormed to her desk but sighed, taking a detour back toward Ella’s Lab. 

Damn that man. 

“Hey Ella, can you track Lucifer’s phone for me?” 

“Sure,” Ella chirped. “Did he run off again?” 

“Apparently he’s sleepwalking,” Chloe said dryly. 

Ella’s eyebrows rose. “Really? I used to sleepwalk. I don’t remember it, but it used to creep my brothers out.” She typed a few lines into her computer and put in Lucifer’s phone number when requested. “Lets see, he’s… wait, that can’t be right.” 

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked, moving around the table to peer over Ella’s shoulder and the map that Ella was zooming in on. 

“Hold on, let me enter his number again.” Ella types the numbers, but the same map appears. 

“Pakistan?” Chloe whispers, but in her head she’s screaming PAKISTAN? That’s what Lucifer said, but there’s simply no way. Unless he really is the Devil… who also spent his nights going out as an angel. 

No, no, no. There must be a simpler explanation for this. 

Devils don’t exist, and neither did demons or angels. 

It was much more likely that Lucifer was using his numerous deals and cash to get someone to hack his GPS. Yes, that had to be it. 

Except Lucifer never lied. Chloe slapped a hand over her mouth. She barely payed attention as Ella pulled up a separate map with time stamps. Would Lucifer blatantly lie to her? She didn’t think so and there were no possible loopholes that he left in the statement, _“I’m in Pakistan.”_

“Woah,” Ella mumbled. “Why’s Lucifer spoofing?”

“What’s spoofing?” 

“You know… falsifying information. In this case his GPS address.” Ella pointed at the map, finger flicking between different states and entire continents. “It’s like he’s on a mad Pokemon hunt.” She hummed. “Look at those time stamps. He barely spends five minutes at each stop before moving on- Oh! Look, he’s moving again!” 

Chloe watched the pin zoom across the screen. It was a blink and you miss it moment. One second he’s in Pakistan, and two seconds later he’s literally at the precinct. Ella and Chloe share a look. 

“Maybe he’s stopped spoofing?” Ella offered, but by the look on her face, even she can tell that something doesn’t add up. 

Not offering Ella any sort of answer, she silently brings her finger to her lips and points toward the lab’s window that looks into the office area. With Chloe at one corner and Ella on the other, they peek through the blinds to watch Lucifer run down the stairs and head for the closest desk. 

* * *

Lucifer was lucky that the night staff was switching with the morning staff, otherwise he’s sure he’d have garnered attention with his rather explosive sprint toward Daniel’s computer. 

Restlessly, Lucifer takes a seat as the computer boots up. His fingers drum against the desk and his knees bounce below it. The computer is so bloody slow! Leave it to Detective Douche to acquire viruses on his work computer! 

What feels like eons later, and he finally gets to the start screen. Hastily he opens up a browser - and growls when it doesn’t load fast enough - before he does a search on recent news. 

What he finds only confirms his fears. 

Angel sightings- because of course Dad’s controlling him again. There’s nothing about the flood in Pakistan though. At least not yet. Still, what Lucifer finds only makes him more upset with each link that he clicks. Apparently he has traveled across the entire world in the past eight hours! 

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer catches his head between his hands, staring blindly at the table top. “Fuck,” he growls and his eyes burn, but his Devil face is still gone. “I’m not an Angel.” The statement sounds pathetic, even to him.

Lucifer stands suddenly, Daniel’s chair sliding away and crashing into the opposite wall. “Do you hear me, Dad!?” Lucifer glares past the roof and into the sky. “I’m not one of your bloody Angels!” he yells.

His feathery blighters FWOOMP into existence, bristling with his mood which only sky rockets at their unwanted apperance. With a growl he lurches to the side, catching his right wing and slamming it into the ground with a satisfying thud. 

His angelic fingers are unequipped to deal any type of damage to his wings. He wants to tear- slash, cut- into the feathery monstrosities, but his nails are so short- so rounded. So boringly _angelic_ \- that they can’t dig in properly, and Lucifer wants to hurt. 

He wants to damage these gifts until they’re no longer recognizable. Bathe them in blood for all he cares. Rip out the feathers and burn the unwanted limbs until they made a perfect match for his Devil face, when it returned. 

Because it will return. 

He sobs as his wing spasms. 

“I’m not an angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write angst? Was that last portion angsty? I've no clue. It was my first shot at it. Still, poor Lucifer. He completely lost his marbles in the precinct. I was trying to convey how much Lucifer hates the idea of being an angel, but subconsciously his angelic nature is a part of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Chloe recognizes the wings for what they are, she saw the devastation on Lucifer’s face. It’s a quick thing. Something she would have missed if she hadn’t been reading Lucifer’s lips. 

_“I’m not one of your bloody Angels,”_ he’d said to the ceiling.

Then wings popped into existence, proving him wrong and changing Chloe’s entire world view. 

“Oh my God,” Ella whispered. She held the blinds with one hand, the other held her phone, camera app on. 

“Ella!” Chloe hissed, ripping the phone away as she fixed the scientist with a raised brow. Ella shrugged apologetically and together they turned their attention back to the window, wincing at the snarls and thumbs.

“He’s hurting himself,” Chloe said, just as Ella echoed, “why’s he hurting himself?” 

“He doesn’t want to be an _Angel_ ,” Chloe murmured. 

“That’s dumb… What should we-? I mean, he’s… Shouldn’t we- Hey, wait!” 

Ella scrambled after Chloe. Her hand hovered over her gun, but she refused to grab it. Fear and doubt bounced around her head as she questioned Lucifer’s genuity, but she forced them back. _This_ was her partner. Wings or not, this was _Lucifer_ and he was _hurting_. Chloe pushed her doubts and fears to the corners of her mind where they belonged

Rounding the desks, they found Lucifer clawing at his feathers. Ripping them out by the handfuls.

Wings. Big, white, fluffy wings attached to her partner’s back. The left wing stretched behind him, giving him the leverage he needed to wrench his right wing beneath him. They looked just like the wings from the auction, except these glowed from within and Chloe just knew, without a doubt, that these weren’t part of some cosplay. 

Chloe ached for him. She couldn’t imagine hating a part of her body so much as to damage it to the extent that Lucifer clearly wanted.

“Ooh, Lucifer.” 

He froze, growl cutting off in his throat and hands freezing mid air where they held loose feathers.

“Detective?” his voice, so small and broken, was the exact opposite of her usual partner. It wasn’t what _Lucifer_ was supposed to sound like, and it definitely didn’t sound like the voice of the _Devil_. 

What was she even supposed to say? Her brain short circuited. She hadn’t planned for anything beyond getting Lucifer to stop harming himself. Now, face to face with this ancient being, Chloe wondered what she was even supposed to do. 

Before her, Lucifer’s eyes shuttered, mask in place. She’d been silent too long. Chloe opened her mouth, fishing for something to say but nothing came out. 

“Dude, nice wings!” Ella came to the rescue, breaking the awkward silence, but she reached out and Chloe had no time to bark a warning before Lucifer growled, left wing spread behind him. 

They didn’t need to be an avian expert to recognize a threat display for what it was. His left wing curved above them, feathers spread and bristling, while the right wing, still trapped beneath Lucifer’s weight, flapped against the ground- cracking tile. 

“Sorry, sorry! No touching Angel wings, got it,” Ella brought her hands up in the universal sign of surrender. 

Chloe had to hand it to the tiny forensics scientist. She didn’t seem the least bit freaked out. 

If anything, Lucifer appeared to take his aggressive behavior harder than either of them. He seemed horrified of himself. Terrified of their possible reaction. Almost immediately, his left wing pressed close to his back, trying to hide behind his body, while the wing squashed beneath him stilled mid flap. He’d even stopped breathing. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe said softly, like talking to a small child or scared animal. “You’re bleeding,” she nodded toward his right wing, and he tilted his head, as if to look at it, but his eyes remained trained on them as if scared they’d disappear the moment he looked away. 

_“Good,”_ he growled, anger and hatred seeped into that one simple word and Chloe couldn’t stop the shiver that raced up her spine. 

Unfortunately, Lucifer saw it and tried to shuffle away despite the fact that one wing was literally trapped beneath him, and the only way to move would be to roll off it first. 

This wouldn’t do. 

Chloe shared a look with Ella before glancing toward the stairs. There was no telling when the next shift would be coming in. Lucifer was lucky not to have been caught yet… well, besides Chloe and Ella joining the celestial insiders club. 

“Ok, get up,” Chloe ordered, reaching for his arm, but it was like bending steal. 

“Detective?” 

“You can’t stay here.” 

“You want me to return to hell?” 

“What!?” Ella screeched as Chloe snapped her gaze to Lucifer’s watery eyes. 

“This is a lot to take in” Chloe said, and Lucifer tried to pull away but Chloe kept her grip steady. “ _Listen to me_. You’re the Devil, but you’re also my friend and an Angel.” He growled at the word but Chloe continued. “Right now, I want to make sure you aren’t injuring yourself or getting caught.” Chloe tugged at his bicep again. This time he let her move it, but groaned before he could fully stand. 

Right. His wing. 

Chloe huffed a laugh as Lucifer finally realized the problem. His unwieldy limb prevented him from standing. Like a puppy who didn't realize that his tail was attached until someone pulled it. 

Kneeling to be at eye level, Chloe gave him a gentle shove. 

“Wha-?” Lucifer yelped, toppling off his wing and onto his tail bone. “Ow,” he rubbed at it as he stood up by himself, but Chloe was already rushing him toward the lab, Ella right on their heels. 

“Ok,” Chloe sighed in relief. The immediate danger put to rest now that they weren’t out in the open, Chloe turned to the other problem; Lucifer’s injured wing. Chloe wondered how to bring up the sensitive topic without setting Lucifer off, before deciding to bite the bullet and asked, “can you heal that on your own?” 

Lucifer huffed, glared at his wing, glanced at the two humans, then glared at his wing again. 

“That’s not going to heal on its own,” Ella piped up. 

“Good,” Lucifer growled, wings fluffing like a sparrow taking a bath, sending blood splatters in all directions. 

“Ah! Dude! You’re contaminating my work space,” Ella scolded, trying to block the worst of the blood splatter with her body. Even Chloe wasn’t spared, a thin layer of blood coated her arms and shirt, and Ella was definitely worse off, having taken the brunt of it. 

Disgusted, Chloe glared at Lucifer but he didn’t seem the least bit perturbed at his now pink wing. He sized it up, like he was judging the fabric of a new suit. But like most suits, it didn’t meet up with expectations and he proceeded rake his fingers across his wings, going against the grain and breaking even more feathers, creating more streaks of red across his wing. It was horrifying, and Chloe tried pulling his arm away, but he was like man possessed. 

“Lucifer!” Ella yelled, freezing Lucifer in his one track mind to… to do whatever it was he wanted to do with his wing. “I won’t judge your awful blood-finger painting skills, but you totally should not be hurting yourself.” 

Lucifer snapped his eyes to her. Something _other_ flared in them, and Ella flinched away.

“They aren’t _me,_ ” Lucifer explained. “They’re of _Him._ ” He glared at his wings again, and with renewed gusto, attacked his feathery appendages like he was making up for a few seconds of missed time. 

Chloe gulped. Despite her training, she never had to deal with someone so intensely into self harm as Lucifer. She’s dealt with the random suicide cases and even talked down a couple people, but she’s never actively seen anyone attempt to claw off their own limbs with their hands. Not to mention that this was the man-angel-Devil who actively admitted to self harm.. although Chloe never believed his whole 'cutting off his wings thing,' until now. 

“Lucifer, they’re _your_ wings,” Chloe tried.

“I’m the Devil!” Lucifer screamed. His entire being shook and his wings spread in another threat display. “ _These-_ “ he motioned to his back, “-are lies!” His wings bristled with his mood and Chloe took a step back. Her hindbrain telling her to run. 

All at once, it was too hot and too bright. The air pressed in on her, and something held her heart in a vice grip. _Run! He’s the Devil!_ Chloe’s breath caught in her throat. It’s like she’s underwater, the air is too thick to breath and her body feels heavy.

“The Devil doesn’t save humans!” Lucifer roared. “He despises them! So come on Detective! Shoot me! The source of all evil is before you and you finally have a chance to put an end to it all! Isn’t it your job!?” 

Chloe shook. Her hand twitched near her hip, right by her pistol. “Lucifer stop,” she gasped out, but he snarled and Chloe flinched, squeezing her eyes closed.

Suddenly, Chloe feels something press against the barrel of her gun- when had she even drawn it? And she squints her eyes open, half expecting a blow, but what she finds is Lucifer collapsed onto his knees. Brown eyes looking up at her from beneath full lashes, begging her to end his pain.

“I’m not an Angel,” he reminds her.

Chloe shivered, finger twitching on the trigger. She doesn’t want this! The last thing Chloe wants is to shoot Lucifer! And yet, her entire body betrays her and she can’t convince it drop the gun.

Why is he just kneeling there!? Asking for this impossible thing.

Somewhere in the lab, Ella whimpers but Chloe can barely hear it over the static in her ears. All she can really focus on is the gun in her hands and Lucifer pressing his forehead against the barrel.

Her fingers spasm, muscle straining against the urge to end _it_ \- him! 

No!

She doesn’t want this!

Her hands jerk apart, gun clattering to the ground and with it the pressure in the air disappears. Suddenly, she can breath again. Her vision clears and the static in her ears is replaces by her gasping breaths. 

Is Lucifer ok? Her eyes find him looking at her gun, before he looks up at her, betrayal on his face. Like he was trying to ask why she’d dropped her pistol and hadn’t shot him. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe said, trying to steady her heart and come to terms with what had nearly happened. But the Devil snarls, jumping to his feet so that he towers over her, and her bones quake with fear, even as anger boils up in her. 

How dare he do this to her! Using her as a means to- what? Commit suicide? 

Before she even realizes it, she slaps him and they both freeze, but it's the shock on Lucifer's face that has Chloe snarling, "Stop it!" Even as she wonders if she has a death wish. Slapping Satan? Is she trying to damn herself to Hell? “What the fuck are you thinking? Do you have any idea what killing you would have done to me!? You have no right, Lucifer Morningstar!” 

He cups a hand to his cheek, blinking at her wide eyed. “You aren’t scared of me.” 

“Sit!” 

He sits. 

“Now shut up.” 

“De-“ 

“I said, shut up Lucifer! I’m mad at you.” She moves to Ella who is just beginning to uncurl from her fetal position. “Are you ok?” 

“Uh-huh,” Ella nods, hand to her head. “Yup. Totally fine. I mean, Lucifer would never hurt us on purpose. Sorry I went all lizard brain on you. But never mind that, are you ok?”

Chloe snorts, tries to give her a smile but knows she’s failed. “Yeah, I’m alright.” 

“Good,” Ella says, moving in to give her a hug. When they separate, they turn their attention back to Lucifer. He’s facing away from them. Both hands gripping the stool on either side of him, elbows straight and shoulders hitched high around his ears. Behind him, his ruffled wings puff up, the right one drooping more than the left. “Lemme get the first aid kit,” Ella says, and instead of grabbing the small one Chloe knows is in the lab, Ella heads outside, leaving Chloe with the Devil. 

* * *

Even Lucifer thinks better of the innuendo that comes to mind when Chloe grabs him by the chin and tilts his face up. He’s even - dare he say it - _scared, ashamed_ , and can’t bring himself to meet her eyes.

This is it. Surely she’ll cast him away for that horrible display. He never should have lost his temper, he’ll only have himself to blame when the Detective decides to never see him again. 

“Will your wings smite me if I touch them?” Chloe asks and the question was so entirely left field that it takes him a while to process.

He tilts his head, brow furrowing. “No,” he whispers and a moment later all he knows is bliss. His wings shiver and fluff with each feather Chloe straightens. He can’t even be upset that she’s preening him and ruining all his hard work. 

Damn, that feels so good. He has a full body shudder

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” The preening stops and Lucifer snaps back to reality, drawing himself up. Wing grooming wasn’t something he’s taken part in for eons, and he shouldn’t be giving into instinct _now_ of all times. These wings weren’t even _his_ and Lucifer refused to enjoy something that his Father gave him. 

“You do realize I’m the Devil, yes?” 

“Of course,” Chloe answers but Lucifer doesn’t listen. 

There’s no way anyone could understand _who_ he is- _what_ he is, after seeing his wings. He could rant and rave all he wanted about being the Devil, but the moment Chloe saw his wings there was no way she’d ever see past the angel. It felt too close to lying. This was why he wanted to show her his face first. That’s what he did for Linda after all, and he would have done the same for Charlotte, except she’d already experienced hell and wouldn’t mistaken him for anything angelic. 

“Lucifer! Lucifer stop!” 

“ ¡ Demonios, n o hagas eso!” 

Lucifer stills. He doesn’t remember falling off the stool, but now he’s sitting in a puddle of his own blood, holding onto his bloody wing and he blinks at it. There’s more snapped feathers than not, and if Lucifer ignores the inner glow, it even looks demonic. Satisfaction seeps onto his face. Now there’s a wing fit for the Devil!

Lucifer turns his attention to the humans hovering over him, concern on their face.

“Why did you do that!?” Ella scolded, slapping his hands away as Chloe cried, tears tracking down her cheeks as she tried to staunch the bleeding. 

They’re just broken feathers. It doesn’t even hurt. Why were they so upset?

“Why are you crying?” 

Chloe sobbed, fingers slipping in the blood coating his wing. “You hurt yourself. Of course I’m crying.” 

“I didn’t realize,” Lucifer mumbled. He didn’t remember snapping his feathers or painting them red. He doesn’t even remember Ella coming back. One moment he’s coming back from a high - brought on by preening - and the next he’s on the ground. Still, he never intended to hurt his Detective or Miss Lopez. “I’m sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¡Demonios, no hagas eso!” = “Oh my God, stop doing that!” At least according to google translate. 
> 
> Lots of angst! I wanted to practice since the last chapter left me wanting more. I’m not sure if I made Lucifer out of character though? I mean… he sort of ping-pings between moods. Lemme know what you all think. I usually hate it when authors do that. Like, how can you go from sad, to happy, to pissed, and repeat, so fast? It just doesn’t make sense. But in this case Lucifer goes from scared, to mad, to a bit suicidal, then blissed, and upset… so it isn’t that bad, I hope. 
> 
> Who else is sad that the preening didn’t last longer? I’m a total slut for wing grooming, but I also feel like that’s something to be left in the bedroom lol


	5. Chapter 5

Dan liked to think he was good detective. When he saw the evidence and put the clues together, he could solve cases at a speed that even Chloe was jealous of. Of course, he wasn’t always right - the Delilah case would forever mark his perfect record - but he was usually correct in trusting in gut. Like he did with that bastard Malcolm. 

So when he got into work and saw his case folders strewn out on the ground, and bobblehead-Dan facedown in the trashcan, Dan knew to blame Lucifer. 

Then he’d rounded the desk and was met with the sight of splattered blood and clumps of feathers, and Dan had two options. Either this was the latest prank pulled by Lucifer in an attempt to give credence to his Devil shtick (very likely), or a bird exploded in the middle of his workplace (very unlikely). 

“Clean this mess up, Espinoza,” the voice of the Lieutenant ordered. 

“But I didn’t-“ 

_“Now,”_ Pierce said, making his way toward his office. 

“Bastard,” Dan mumbled, and started by picking up his documents before fetching a ziplock bag for the feathers. 

Honestly between Pierce and Lucifer, Dan was team Lucifer all the way… Even if he was left cleaning up Lucifer’s messes at least Dan had an idea about the sort of person Lucifer was. On the other hand, trying to figure out Pierce was like talking to a brick wall. 

Whatever Chloe saw in that man, Dan would never know. At least Lucifer had a nice _everything,_ all Pierce had was nice arms. 

Dan was just starting to wipe up the blood, when Ella peaked her head out of the lab, looking this way and that. She must not have seen him - Dan being on his hands and knees behind a desk - because she darted out, and was that BLOOD ON HER SHIRT?! 

Dan shuffled until he was under the desk and waited until Ella was zooming past, to the break room, and then running back, hauling a first aid kit behind her. The door to the lab slammed shut behind her. 

What in the world?

“Detective Espinoza?” 

He jumped, head slamming painfully into the underside of the desk. 

“Wha-? Yeah? Charlotte?” Dan blinked up, Charlotte Richard’s beautiful smile peering down at him as she offered him a hand. 

“What on earth are you doing down there? And what’s-“ she broke off, staring at the ziplock bag full of feathers. “Where did you get that?” 

“You know what this is?” 

Charlotte went through a weird rotation of facial expressions before she ended up with a pinched look. 

“This belongs to Lucifer, doesn’t it?” Dan asked, and yep, Charlotte’s alarmed face settled it. “I knew this was from his latest prank.”

“Ah hah,” Charlotte gave a nervous chuckle. “Why don’t I take that? I’ll talk to him.” 

“Oh! Right! Because you’re his stepmom,” Dan nodded, handing the baggie over. “Will you tell him to clean up his own mess next time?” 

“Yes, I’ll do that. Motherly duties, yes,” Charlotte nodded and slunk away. 

Well, that wasn’t weird at all. 

Dan turned his attention back to the lab and heard Ella curse in Spanish. Did Lucifer really have to involve Ella? If the man made Ella murder a bird, Dan would punch him. Pulling the door open, Dan stuck his head in, prepared to put it stop to it all, but his voice died in his throat. 

Wings! Attached to Lucifer’s back! One soaked red, the other a luminescent white. And they MOVED! 

As quietly as he could, Dan shut the door.

* * *

Her partner is the Devil. 

Chloe can barely believe it. She might have been an atheist for her entire life, but even she knew who the Devil was supposed to be. And Lucifer? Well, he certainly had his fair share of problems, but he wasn’t evil. 

Humanity had a lot to apologize for. Thrown out of Heaven and blamed for all of humanities sins, it was a miracle Lucifer didn’t want to destroy them all. 

A tiny chirrup sounded as Lucifer’s wings fluffed. 

Evil? No. Just a very damaged angel. 

“I think,” Ella said, rooting around Lucifer’s wing, forceps in hand, “this is the last one!” Ella removed the broken feather and held it up like a prize. 

Chloe sighed in relief, looking down at Lucifer who lay sprawled across his bed. His left wing was mostly untouched save for the occasional splotches of blood. His plumage was full, beautiful, angelic even. In comparison, his right wing was a mess. Neither Chloe nor Ella had gotten around to wiping any of the blood off, more focused on removing the bleeding feathers. What was left, was a mere skeleton of the wing. All of the larger feathers were gone except a measly two. A few patches of smaller feathers were missing along the limb, showing off pale bumpy skin. 

“Don’t you ever do that again,” Chloe scolded. 

“Mmm.” 

“I mean it Lucifer.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“I’m with Chloe on this one. I’d prefer it if you didn’t go all Godzilla on your limbs.”

Lucifer just hummed, wrist flicking in clear dismissal and wings urgently pressing into their hands, begging for pets. 

“Dude, you’re worse than Margaret,” Ella chuckled. 

“Who’s Margaret?” Chloe asked, straightening a feather. 

“My bathtub chicken.” 

“Mm not a bloody bird.” 

Chloe and Ella shared a laugh. 

“So you aren’t sleeping,” Chloe said. 

“Mmmight be,” Lucifer slurred. “Frankly, that would make a lot of sense.” 

“How so?” 

His eyebrows wrinkled and he opened his eyes for the first time since he collapsed onto his bed. “Two reasons. Firstly neither of you ran, screamed, or fainted at the sight of my wings. In fact you ran toward me, yelled at me and… I seem to be the one who has a portion of missing time,” he admitted with a blush. 

“What do you mean, missing time?” Ella asked. 

“Exactly what it sounds like. I don’t remember what happened between the time I sat on the stool, and the time I found myself on the ground. And secondly,” a smile spread on his face, eyes practically sparkling as he sat up. “I’ve just received the best wing-job in eons.” 

There’s her partner. 

Chloe snatched her hands away while Ella shoved his right wing. Lucifer laughed.

“Eww!” 

“Dude gross!” 

“You should see your faces!” 

“Ugh! I can’t believe you!” Chloe scolded. “I’m never touching your wings again!” She regretted it as soon as she said it. Lucifer’s smile dripped off his face and his wings drooped behind him.

“Of course, Detective. You shouldn’t have to, if you don’t want to.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but changed his mind. He awkwardly shuffled off his bed and then rolled his shoulders, making his wings disappear with a _fwoomp._ “Can I offer you ladies a drink? It seems we have a lot to discuss.”

His mask was back in place. The one he wore when something was clearly bothering him, but he either didn’t know how to react, or chose not to because what he wanted was always pushed away in favor of what other people desired. 

Chloe was about to question him when he suddenly turned away. He didn’t get very far- just to his stairs, before he tottered, tilting too far to the right and his wings appeared as if to prevent him from falling. But it was too late. He toppled heavily down the two steps. 

“Woah! Lu, are you ok? Is it the blood loss?” Ella hurried to his side, Chloe not too far behind. 

“Lu?” the fallen Angel groaned. 

“Did I say Lu? I meant Lucifer.” 

Lucifer scoffed, clearly disbelieving, but Chloe saw the diversion for what it was. His cheeks burned red and Chloe’s eyes narrowed. 

“ _Are_ you suffering from blood loss?” Chloe asked again. 

“Angels rarely experience vulnerability, let alone blood loss. I wouldn’t be able to say.” 

Experienced with Lucifer’s non answers, Chloe turned to Ella. 

“It’s not blood loss.” 

Lucifer’s sputtering, just proved her right and both girls turned to him with questioning looks. 

“Alright, fine! Bloody hell. You needn’t worry, I’m not about to go into hypovolemic shock.” 

“Then why’d you stumble?” Ella asked. 

“Even the Devil can fall once in awhile,” Lucifer grumbled. “I’m quite well known for it in fact.” And then he made his wobbly way toward his bar, wings half spread for balance. He nearly made it but tripped near the counter, and would have fallen if Chloe hadn’t caught him.

“How about you sit and Ella will get the drinks?” Chloe asked, already escorting him toward the couch and sharing a silent nod with Ella. “Now, what’s wrong? Are you hiding another injury?” 

“Surely you have other questions,” Lucifer said, wings once again vanishing into whatever pocket dimension he kept them in. “You’ve just discovered Heaven and Hell exist, aren’t you curious about Hitler? Or your great-great-great uncle? A cousin? All dogs go to Heaven, but if you had a cat-” 

“Is ignoring injuries a guy thing? Or a Devil thing?” 

“I’m not sure I understand the question.”

Chloe groaned. “Will you just take off your pants?” 

“Oh! Detective, I never thought you’d ask!” 

“STOP!” Now it was Chloe’s turn to blush. “Never mind. Forget I said that. Did you hurt your legs?” 

“No.” 

“Then why did you fall? Did you hit your head?”

“I’m sure I told you before, but I started a rebellion and-“ Chloe glared, not in the mood for any games, and Lucifer slumped. “It’s my wings,” he admitted. “I’m missing quite a few feathers on my right wing. I’m unbalanced.” 

“Like a cat missing his whiskers,” Ella said, approaching them with mugs filled with hot cocoa.

If Lucifer was pouting because he was being compared to a cat, or because he was being denied his alcohol, Chloe would never know. 

“Yes, I suppose that’s an accurate comparison,” Lucifer grumbled as he accepted the offered mug. “When on earth did I get marshmallows?” 

“Maze hides all the good stuff by the cleaning supplies.” 

“Is that so,” Lucifer said, and Chloe could just imagine that he was thinking about going through Maze’s stash of junk food. 

Pulling the conversation back on track, Chloe asked, “so you just have to wait until your feathers grow back? How long will that take?” 

Lucifer opened his mouth, about to answer when Ella piped up, eyes widening. “Oh no! Birds have to wait an entire year for their feathers to grow back. Or at least until molting season. Please don’t tell me it’s going to take you that long.” 

Lucifer looked horrified at the possibility. 

“It won’t,” he said. “If Dad has anything to say about it, I’ll be back to flying around the world the moment I fall asleep.” 

“Oh, thank Go- uh, the stars. Thank the stars.” 

“In this case, I’m afraid he does deserve some thanks,” Lucifer grumbled. “Doesn’t mean I like the idea of being his Angel, but I supposed it’s better than stumbling around for the next year. Of course, chopping them off is always an option.” 

“What!?” 

“No!” 

Chloe and Ella shared a horrified look. 

“It’s just an option. They’ll grow back,” Lucifer pouted. “I can never tell what Dad’s plans are. For all I know, making me a cripple was always his end game.” 

“And chopping off limbs doesn’t make you crippled?” 

Lucifer eyed Chloe. “You humans seem to be fine.” 

“But that can’t be his goal,” Ella argued. “God wouldn’t actually do that would he? I mean, making you harm yourself is just wrong.”

Just then, the elevator opened and in stepped Amenadiel with a ziplock bag full of feathers. “Luci, mind explaining why- oh, hello Chloe, Ella. Can I speak to my brother for moment?” 

“Oh stuff it, Amenadiel. They know,” Lucifer snapped.

“What!?” Amenadiel yelled, stomping into the living area. “First Linda, then Charlotte and now these two!? Father will be furious!” 

“Need I remind you, Charlotte was your idea! And it’s hardly my fault that these two found out! If anything, you should be blaming Dad!” 

Amenadiel groaned, collapsing backward into an armchair as he massaged his temples. 

“You know what always makes me feel better? Hot cocoa. Let me go make you a cup.” 

“Thank you Ella,” Amenadiel said just as Lucifer complained, “don’t serve him a cup! He isn’t welcomed here.” 

“Honestly, Luci, such manners.” 

Lucifer scoffed. 

“What are you even thinking?” Amenadiel grumbled. “Have you any idea what you did last night?” 

“I have a vague idea,” Lucifer admitted. 

“Well let me tell you; you’ve just about proven to the entire world that Angels exist. What the Hell was that stunt you pulled in Pakistan?”

“What happened in Pakistan?” Ella called from the bar. 

“There was an _earthquake_ and a _tsunami,_ which my brother stopped.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Chloe asked. 

“No! Everything happens for a reason and he revealed the existence of celestials!”

“Dad made me-!” 

“Rule number 1, don’t kill humans!” Amenadiel said. “Rule number 2, don’t reveal the existence of celestials to humans. They. Don’t. Mix.”

Lucifer gave a slow clap. “Thank you so much for the reminder. I had no idea. Now if you would leave, it’d be much appreciated.” 

“Look, I just want to help,” Amenadiel said. “Clearly you can’t be trusted to stay awake, so we need another solution.” 

“You could chop my wings off.” 

“No!” Chloe and Ella said.

“That’s not going to work. They grow back, remember?” Amenadiel said.

“Yes, because what Dad wants, Dad gets. And he’s the one making me perform miracles in my sleep.” 

“It’s not Father, Luci. It’s you. And like I said, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be an Angel.”

“Have you brained yourself recently? I’ve never wanted to be an Angel.” 

“Father wouldn’t-“ 

“Stop,” Chloe interrupted. “You guys are talking yourselves in circles. We have a problem, so let’s solve it. Stop pointing fingers.” 

“Brilliant idea, Detective. See brother, that’s the type of proactive thinking we need.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes, wishing she had a whiteboard to write down ideas. “Why don’t we start with someone waking you up the moment you show signs of sleep-flying?” 

“Great idea! You can go now, Amenadiel!” Lucifer said as he stood up and made to bodily haul Amenadiel out of the penthouse. But he didn’t quite have his balance and his wings materialized before Amenadiel caught him by the shoulders. The Angel’s eyes widening at the sight of the ruined appendage. 

“Oh Luci, what did you do?” He reached out but barely got to touch a feather when Lucifer snarled, shoving Amenadiel away. 

“I didn’t give you permission to touch them!” Lucifer snapped. His wings bristled threateningly. “Get out!”

Amenadiel looked like he’d been burned. “Lucifer.“ 

“I said GET OUT!” Lucifer roared, grabbing Amenadiel’s arm to toss him at the elevator. For a moment, Chloe feared Lucifer would start attacking his wings again. Instead, he grabbed it with a gentleness she’d never expect from the Devil and rubbed the arch Amenadiel had brushed the feathers. “You’ve messed them up!” Lucifer snarled, shooting a glare at his brother who scrambled to stand up. 

“I barely even touched a feather!” 

“You-“ 

“Hey, let me see” Chloe stepped into Lucifer’s line of sight. She moved his hand, getting a look at the stained feathers. Honestly, they looked the same as they did when Chloe got a good look earlier. She brushed a few feathers aside to hide a patch of bald skin. “Better?” 

Lucifer huffed, stomping - or as much as he could stomp as he stumbled - his way back to his side of the couch.

“Luci, I’m really sorry,” Amenadiel said right before the elevator doors closed.

“Thank you,” Lucifer said. “I know you didn’t want to touch them again.” 

“I wanted to,” Chloe shrugged. It wasn’t even a lie. “So, sleepover?” 

“Don’t you have your spawn to take care of?” 

“Trixie’s with Dan tonight,” Chloe answered as she turned to Ella. “Do you want to stay over too?” 

“Definitely,” Ella nodded. “If Lucifer doesn’t mind.” 

“You’re always welcomed here, Miss Lopez.” 

“Awesome. So how’s this going to work? Are we going to sleep in shifts?” 

“I can take the middle shift so you two can get a mostly uninterrupted sleep,” Lucifer volunteered. 

“Uh…” 

“No, you’re sleeping the entire day and even the night if you can,” Chloe said. 

“You definitely need more sleep than us,” Ella added. 

“You look like a mess, Lucifer. Take a shower and sleep. Ella and I will make sure you don’t fly off anywhere.” And then, remembering that Lucifer could barely walk in a straight line without tripping, Chloe helped him into the bathroom. “Just call when you’re done, alright?” she said before she joined Ella back in the living room. 

The two humans shared a look. As if saying, _so this is real._

“I guess I can stop waiting for that Lucifer movie. This is so much better. _We’re living it_.” 

* * *

“Wake up!” 

Lucifer startled. Wings giving a powerful beat that sent him crashing into his roof and tumbling back down in a painful heap of limbs. 

“Are you ok?” 

He shifted until he could flop onto his back with groan. “Been better,” he grumbled. And with his hand to his chest, he could feel the quick beats of his heart. 

A moment later, Chloe and Ella stood over him. Both wearing matching looks of worry. 

Lucifer gave a heavy sigh. “Thank you for waking me.” 

“I’m kind of regretting it now,” Chloe said. “Are you sure you’re alright?” She looked up, and Lucifer followed her gaze to the dent in the roof. 

“I’m better off than the ceiling,” Lucifer admitted and hauled himself up, only to face plant onto his bed. He was too tired for this. “Five more minutes.” 

* * *

A few hours after the first episode, Ella whispered, “you took an oath to protect people, right?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Do you think we should stop him? I mean, he’s saving people in his sleep.” 

“I was wondering the same thing,” Chloe admitted, scrubbing a hand down her face. 

Because how could she put the wellbeing of Lucifer over the lives of the entire world? 

They grew silent when Lucifer rolled onto his stomach, wings stretching over him until they settled. His flight feathers grew back, Chloe noted and wondered when-

Lucifer rolled out of bed, bleary eyes looking toward the balcony.

“DUDE!” 

With a yelp he careened into his hieroglyphic wall.

* * *

“I think we should bubble wrap his penthouse,” Chloe said, only half joking.

“I’d bubble wrap _him,_ ” Ella replied. “There’s gotta be a better way to wake him up.”

* * *

He got to the stairs, wings spread until Chloe threw a pillow at him. 

He got to the balcony. Ella stops him when she accidentally dropped her mug. 

Twice, he takes flight from the bed. The first time, he disappears for an entire minute before materializing back, sound asleep, like nothing ever happened. The second; Ella discovers the power of prayer. 

* * *

“Lucifer’s gone again.” 

“Lucifer needs a bell.”

“LuciferLuciferLucifer!”

“Lucifer. LuCiFeR!”

“Oh my Devil!” 

“Oh my Lucifer!” 

_Fwoosh._

“You’re back!” 

Lucifer gave them the stink eye. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” 

“Just a bit,” Chloe admitted. 

He huffed, stomping back to his room. 

_Sweet dreams Lu._

“I heard that!” 

* * *

He wakes up. Wide eyed, bushy winged. 

“Good morning.” 

“Hey Lucifer,” Ella nods back. “I think you might want to see this.” She holds up her phone and he takes it with a mumbled ‘thanks.’

“Ah…” Lucifer said, good mood plummeting at the sight of yesterday’s news. Amenadiel wasn’t kidding when he said that Lucifer had proven the existence of Angels. Staring at a grainy photo of his own winged profile, Lucifer couldn’t help but send his Dad a big F U. 

Even the reporters knew more than he did about what he did at night, and Lucifer was the main event!

If only he remembered what happened while he was asleep, he wouldn’t be so out of sorts. As it was, it was like reading about one of Michael’s adventures, until he remembered that it was _Lucifer_ who’d stopped a village from flooding, and it was _Lucifer_ who stopped buildings from collapsing, and it was _Lucifer_ who blessed an entire ward of terminal patients. 

The powers it took to do these things were abilities he hadn’t used since his fall! 

God! And yes, he did mean _God,_ because that bastard was to blame. 

Lucifer couldn’t even remember the last time he manipulated matter. That power had been lost to him after he created the spire that was his throne in hell. He eyed the picture that showed beams sprouting from the ground and holding up buildings. _The beams glowed._

Fuck. 

Thanks Dad. 

Like Lucifer needed anymore convincing that he was a puppet for the ultimate puppeteer. 

“I’m going to punch my Dad one day.” 

“What?” Ella gave him a horrified look. 

“I don’t lie. It’ll happen.” 

“I’m not doubting you, it’s just- yeah, I’m doubting you. Dude, you can’t do that! He’s God!” 

“He deserves it,” Lucifer grumbled. “If I wanted to play hero, I’d do it on my own time, with my own power. He has no right controlling me like this!”

“Is it really so bad?” Chloe asked. 

“Of course it is! I’ve no memory of any of this! First He slaps a pair of wings on me, then He takes my body for a spin! That- that’s like rape!” 

“But you saved people,” Chloe pointed out. 

“Yes, and they’re thanking Him for it! Just look! Everyone and their dog wants to be an Angel or Jesus. Honestly, bedsheets?”

Ella snorted. Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Point is, thousands of people are alive because of you. Would you rather they be dead?” Chloe asked, but didn’tgive him time to answer.“I’m just saying. You’re doing a lot of good and you have the ability to save a lot of people. That’s a good thing, Lucifer.” 

“The Devil is supposed to be evil.” 

“You aren’t evil, Lucifer.” 

“Maybe I want to be.” 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “You can’t actually mean that.” 

Lucifer relented. She was right, he didn’t want to be evil. Hell, not to long ago he took offense to the word when Amenadiel suggested that Lucifer was the definition of evil. But what if Amenadiel was right? Wasn’t it wrong of him to wish for his autonomy when it meant that thousands of people could die? Wasn’t it evil to be the cause of a death if he could stop it? 

“Is it so wrong to want freewill?” Lucifer asked. Humans had it, and they never seemed to be one the verge of breaking when forced to choose between their own happiness and the livelihood of other humans. 

Linda would know the answer. 

Lucifer couldn’t have gotten away faster. For the first time since growing them back, Lucifer used his wings for something he wanted. Grateful for the little control he had over them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dan knows! Isn’t that fun? He’s a douche in season 4, but I loved him in season 3. So he’s here! And he knows! No one knows that he knows though… Except maybe Charlotte. Always wanted her to be sort of motherly to Lucifer even if she isn’t the goddess’ vessel anymore.
> 
> I’ve also mixed in some of my favorite angelic/wing behavioral instincts that I’ve seen in several stories. I didn’t go into too much detail, and didn’t out right point anything out in the story. But…. Lucifer totally purrs! Also, wing grooming is a social event, so Chloe saying that she was never going to touch his wings again, really hurt his feelings. Ella caught on, Chloe didn’t, but she made it up to him when she fixed his feathers after Amenadiel touched them. And Lucifer didn’t want Amenadiel to touch his wings because he doesn’t see his brother as part of his flock and touching an angel’s wings isn’t socially acceptable if you aren’t given permission. Also I really just wanted Lucifer to think better of hurting himself again, so feathers being equated to cat whiskers? Yessss! Got that idea since I’ve read several stories where the wings are an Angel’s best weapons but also a key weakness.
> 
> Any who, sorry for the late chapter. I’ll try getting the next one up by Friday - my usual update date- but no promises. I might have to switch it to Sundays. We’ll see.


	6. Chapter 6

> **_God’s Angels Are Among Us_ **
> 
> _By RYAN SKEETER_
> 
> _Yesterday, New York City was hit by a 5.1 magnitude earthquake. It caused the World Trade Center and one other building to_ nearly _collapse. I say nearly, because it would have if not for the Angel that appeared. “He just flew in and stabilized the building before making those glowing pillars. It was amazing. Without that Angel, I’m sure we would have lost a lot of people,” one witness said, and I have to agree as I was also there at the time, and witnessed it myself._
> 
> _The Angel in question had the most gorgeous pair of wings I’ve ever seen. They were as white as a dove’s but they glowed. Even in the morning light of the sun, I could see that they shown with a brightness from within. Strangely enough, he wasn’t what I expected when I think about Angels, but he was just as beautiful and very well dressed. He wore a suit rather than a robe, and instead of curly blonde hair, his was slicked back and black._
> 
> _If I’m not wrong, this could also be the very same Angel that visited Pakistan once the New York earthquake settled. According to my resources, there were other sightings of an Angel that matches my description above. This Angel saved a small town from the flooding that would have been caused by a tsunami. I’ve also seen a picture taken in Pakistan. Grainy as it is, it does seem to be the same Angel that saved my life here in New York City. But who am I to say if this is the same Angel? Perhaps all Angels have updated their wardrobes from robes to suits._
> 
> _If this is a message from God, or something else, I can’t be sure. But you can count on this reporter to keep everyone posted. God Bless you all!_

* * *

“And how does that make you feel?” 

Lucifer stared at the Doctor, that wasn’t the type of help he needed. Wasn’t he speaking English? Emotions had nothing to do with this. He didn’t need to work through his damned feelings. He already knew how he felt; raging mad! 

“Humor me,” Linda said. That damned smirk on her face that meant she knew something he didn’t. 

Bloody Hell, the woman was withholding answers from him! Very well, tit for tat and all that. 

Lucifer fidgeted in his seat, wishing Linda would just tell him if it wanting freewill was a sin or not. 

“Upset,” Lucifer answered. 

“Ok. And…?” Linda prompted. 

And that was all the prompting Lucifer needed to explode. He ranted and raved about his wings, his Dad, his nightly _excursions_. And then he told her about the Detective and Ella and how they spent the better portion of the day grooming his wings - which by the way he didn’t want! - and how good it felt to have his wings preened. And they didn’t even freak out! Were Chloe and Ella even normal!? 

“My reaction to your face shouldn’t be your baseline,” Linda stated. 

“But that’s the expected outcome!” 

“Yes, but both Chloe and Ella were exposed to your wings-“ 

“And that’s just it, isn’t? It’s all a lie! Their reactions, _their kindness!_ The preening! They wouldn’t have done those things if they saw my face!” 

“They’re your friends, Lucifer. Wings or Devil face, they know you.” 

“You knew me,” Lucifer stated and Linda quickly apologized but Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I hardly blame you Doctor, but can we get back on track? Is it, or is it not, ok to want freewill?” 

Linda sighed, accepting the blatant topic change. She knew when pushing wouldn’t get her anywhere. “Everyone has freewill,” she said. 

“Angels don’t.” 

Linda hummed not agreeing or disagreeing. “What brought this on? You seem unusually focused on this topic when you’re always the first to advocate for freewill, but now you’re questioning if it’s right to want it? Out of everyone, I think you’re uniquely qualified to answer that question.”

“But I don’t know the answer!” 

“It isn’t wrong to want choices and your own autonomy, Lucifer.”

“Even if my choices harm others?” 

Linda made a silent, ‘Ooh,’ understanding flitting across her face. Her eyes shifted toward the newspaper on her desk, and Lucifer followed her gaze. A grainy picture of Lucifer in yesterday’s suit, wings out, was printed on the front page. Linda sighed, removing her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose. 

“I don’t know,” Linda said. 

“You don’t know?” Even to him, his voice sounded weak. “How can you not know? You’re a doctor!” 

“I’m a therapist. I help my patients work through their emotions. Your question is about ethics, and the answer could go either way.” 

“Then what’s your opinion?” 

Another sigh escaped Linda’s lips, an unusually serious look on her face. It was that same look he remembered his Parents making when he’d ask a question and they didn’t think he was ready to hear the answer. The same look that Chloe sometimes gave her daughter when she wanted to deflect a question. 

“I took the Hippocratic Oath to do no harm,” Linda said. “As a doctor, when I look at your situation, I would say that wanting freewill is wrong.” 

Wrong? The word echoed in his head. Whatever else Linda said, lost to him. That was basically what the Detective had hinted at. Because who would care about a single person if it meant that hundreds more could be saved or live better lives. Had anyone else been in Lucifer’s situation, he’d have called them selfish. Hell, he tortured people who felt guilty for basically the same thing. 

He knew this and yet he… he…

“Lucifer! Lucifer!” 

He blinked, jerking away from the box of tissue that was being shoved under his nose. Something warm slid down his face and his nose was impossible to breathe out of. Oh, he was crying. Lucifer peered passed the tissue box, to see Linda’s worried face. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. 

“No,” he said with a hint of self deprecating chuckles. “I’m a bad Angel and a horrible Devil. What’s wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re having a very human reaction given the circumstances.” 

“I’m not human.” 

“Perhaps not, but you’re dealing with everything admirably,” Linda said. “As your friend, I want you know to know that wanting freewill is normal. I don’t think it’s right for anyone to ask someone to do something they don’t want to, even if it could save lives. That being said, there are consequences, and there are choices only you can make.” 

Lucifer could feel his brows knitting together. “That doesn’t tell me what I should do.” But it did make him feel better. If only slightly. 

“I’m a doctor. However, I’m _your_ doctor and your friend. ” Linda reminded. “I don’t think what your Father is doing to you is right. But if I were in your situation, I wouldn’t fight him.” 

“So I should let him use me?” 

Linda groaned, rolling her eyes to the roof. Lucifer honestly didn’t know what he’d done to get that response. “No, Lucifer. You should do what you want.”

Right. Because it was so easy deciding what he wanted. It wasn’t only a matter of what Lucifer wanted. If it was that easy, of course he wouldn’t want God controlling him in his sleep. However, it was unlikely that God was going to stop, so Lucifer would have to get used to sleepless nights if he went that route. But there was also lives to consider, because Lucifer as much as he hated the idea, he reluctantly agreed with God, and the Doctor, that saving lives was a good thing.

So really it was a matter of pride vs lives. 

* * *

Dan stares at the documents before him. His eyes skim the words but his brain can’t process them. He can’t even decipher Trixie’s texts without going crosseyed and spacing out because… Lucifer is THE Devil. 

Which means Maze is a Demon. Dan’s, daughter’s, babysitter, is a DEMON! 

Then there’s Amenadiel who is an Angel. Dan’s best friend - the guy he introduced to standup comedy - is an Angel! A son of God! _That_ GOD! 

The same God who was an abusive father. _No, that’s impossible_. Dan cradled his head in his hands. Lucifer’s the Devil, for crying out loud! If God was punishing Lucifer - who was the Devil! - then it was because the bastard deserved it. 

Huh. He hadn’t called Lucifer a bastard in a long time… 

Suddenly, his hands can’t hold up his head anymore, and his face slams into his desk with a _thud._ Dan’s so screwed. 

Charlotte is God’s ex. Lucifer’s mom. 

Is anyone even normal anymore? Dan turns his head until only his left cheek touches his desk. He eyes his coworkers with suspicion, scanning the waiting area where Jesus and an Angel wait. 

Dan rubs his eyes. Blinks. Looks again. Yep, still there. Jesus and the Angel are cuffed in the waiting area. 

“Espinoza! I don’t pay you to take naps!” Pierce had nice arms. Lucifer had wings. Dan changed his mind. Chloe should choose with the normal human over the actual Devil.

Dan picks his head up. “Yes sir,” he mumbles to Pierce as he turns back to his paperwork. The words blur on the document and Dan really does try his best to focus, but he just can’t get the image of Lucifer’s wings out of his head. 

Was the bastard alright? That looked like a lot of blood. Maybe, Dan should call Chloe. He’d seen the three of them leave the precinct yesterday, but none of them had come back during his shift, and now it was the next day and he still hadn’t seen Chloe, Ella, or Lucifer.

“Detective Espinoza?” 

A sense of deja vu hit him at the familiar sound of his girlfriend’s voice, and he peered up at Charlotte who looked fine and dandy. Not at all like Dan, who hadn’t slept the night before. He had a good excuse, the answers to the universe were literally dropped on him. Not to mention he was dating a goddess.

Dan eyed Charlotte. Were they even dating? What would a goddess even see in a lowly human like him? 

“Okay~” Charlotte said slowly. “Did you hear a word of what I said?” 

Dumbly, Dan shook his head. He was staring at the mother of all creation. Should he bow? Did he have sex with his many-greats grandmother? If they had a kid, would it be a demigod? 

“You’re starting to creep me out, Dan,” she said. 

Not Detective Espinoza, or Detective Douche, or Daniel. She called him Dan. Not even Lucifer called him by his nickname. Amenadiel called him Dan though. Yeah, he could see how those two were related to Charlotte. 

“Hello?” She grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a shake.

Dan startled, releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Yes?” he wheezed. 

“Care to join me for a lunch break?” 

“H-yuh. I mean, yes! Sure! I’d love to. Of course.” 

Oh man, he was making an idiot of himself. Dan dragged a hand through his hair, trying to smile. 

“Okay…” Charlotte narrowed her eyes before making her way to the parking lot. She shot Dan worried looks the entire way. 

“Um-“ _could she read his mind!?_ “So what did you want to eat?” 

“Actually, I have sandwiches in my car and I thought this was the perfect weather for a picnic,” Charlotte said, and with a _beep-beep_ , her car unlocked. 

Soon they were driving away from the precinct, toward a nearby park, and Dan couldn’t help but wonder if he’d lost his mind. Should he really be going out with God’s ex? What if God got jealous? Would he get smote?

“By the way,” she started after a long moment of awkward silence. “I’m getting into poetry. There’s a notebook in my glove compartment if you’d like to take a look.” She offered.

“I didn’t know you were into poetry,” he said, leaning forward to retrieved the notebook. Glad from the distraction of; _Oh my Go-sh! I’m dating God’s ex!_

“It’s a new hobby. It’s kind of embarrassing-“ 

Dan flipped the book open. 

“-Please don’t read it out loud.”

_MARCUS PIERCE IS THE SINNERMAN._ Are the first words Dan reads that day.

Dan took it all back. Chloe shouldn’t date anyone!

* * *

Lucifer wanted to punch someone. Scream. Do _something_ to elevate this trapped feeling he had in his gut. When he got back to the Penthouse, Lucifer promised himself he’d get to do at least one of those things.

He regretted talking to Linda now. It was the first time he ever talked to her and ended up with more questions than answers. It wasn’t even the fun type of questions either. Personally, Lucifer preferred the simpler times when he’d wonder over his feelings. Like oh, what’s the emotion of the day? Vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry? 

Now Lucifer was debating the merits of freewill versus people’s lives. 

Maze would probably call him a wimp and accuse him of caring too much. The king of Hell shouldn’t care about the lives of humans. He should take what he wanted, when he wanted. Screw everyone else. 

Had this happened a couple years ago, he wouldn’t have disagreed. Lucifer would have easily shifted the blame where it belonged; on his Dad. Because the bastard was the reason Lucifer was in this situation to begin with. 

Now though, he couldn’t honestly tell himself that letting people die was worth freewill. 

He was fine with fighting for freewill when he was the only one suffering. Not to mention, he’d originally done it for his siblings. But now that the humans were caught in the middle of it, Lucifer wasn’t entirely sure it was worth it. 

Thanking the Uber and giving the driver a hefty tip, Lucifer slid out of the car and into Lux when he suddenly remembered that Chloe and Ella _know_ , and they’re _there_. _In his penthouse_. He abruptly stopped before he could reach the elevator. 

Surely, they’d come to their senses by now and realized that he’s the Devil. Evil. 

Lucifer winced. Remembering the night before. Undoubtably lives were lost because of his selfishness. Worse yet, he had the Detective and Miss Lopez help him. He made them watch over him. Had them wake him up and call him at the slightest sign that he would sleep-fly.

If they didn’t hate him before, they must hate him now.

His wings ached at the thought. His fleshy wing pockets quivered as he fought against the urge to let his wings out so that he could fly to his fl-friends and prove that they didn’t hate him. 

What was he thinking. Of course they hated him. Or at the very least weren’t happy with him. 

Blasts. He really screwed himself over when he let them preen him. If Lucifer had been a selfless man, he would have left right then. Chloe and Ella would be better off without the Devil around. 

After minutes of _yes he should, no he shouldn’t,_ Lucifer finally resigned himself to listening to his instincts. Lucifer was not a selfless man. He was quite the selfish creature. Freewill, case and point. 

Sighing, Lucifer stepped into his elevator.

* * *

The elevator dinged and Lucifer walked in. He looked a little rumpled. His bathrobe needed to be ironed, and his eyes were rather puffy when he met Chloe’s gaze. 

She held up a finger. The universal sign for _wait_ and _be quiet_ , as she put her phone up to her ear. 

“Does six sound good?” the voice on the line asked. 

“Perfect. I’ll see you there. Bye,” Chloe hung up and pocketed her cell. Wide smile on her face as she finally greeted Lucifer properly. But instead of a hello, he gave her a mildly irritated look. 

“Are you really going out with Pierce?” Lucifer grumbled.

“What’s wrong with Pecker?” Ella asked and both of them raised their brow at the term.

Chloe shook herself. “He’s nice. Did you speak to Linda?” She tried changing the topic, but Lucifer wasn’t willing to drop it. 

“You shouldn’t date him. You can’t trust him,” Lucifer said. 

“Excuse me?” Disbelief filtered her voice. “Marcus is a normal, stable, human. What’s wrong with him?” Chloe might have come off as more defensive than curious. But she really was _just_ curious. She never got the feeling that Lucifer didn’t get along with Marcus. In fact, there was a time when he almost seemed to approve of their budding relationship. 

Obviously, he didn’t think that now.

“Normal? Stable? I’ll admit he’s human but he-“ Lucifer broke off, suddenly looking like he’d swallowed a lemon. Clearing his throat, much more calm, he said, “as long as he makes you happy.” 

“He does.” _Does he really?_ The traitorous part of her mind wondered.

“Thats-“ Lucifer’s voice cracked and he visibly swallowed. “That’s good.” he fidgeted with his sleeve, his answer subdued. Like he wasn’t sure how to behave with their new knowledge of his identity. He’d always been an amalgamation of actions based on his gut feelings. But now, Chloe could see that he was holding back what he really wanted to say. 

Lucifer retreated to the bar and took several gulps of alcohol straight from the bottle. Chloe wondered if liquid courage was a thing for supernatural entities, as Lucifer asked, “forgive me for being forward, but why are you both still here?” 

Ella laughed, “we wanted to make sure you’re ok.” 

Chloe nodded her agreement. “Did you want us to leave?” 

“No.” The answer came so fast that even Lucifer looked shocked at his own vehemence. 

“Great, because we have a lot of questions,” Ella said. “You don’t mind, right?” 

Lucifer shook his head. His eyes comically wide when Ella patted him on arm. And rather than flinch away, he actually leaned into it before realizing what he was doing and took a step back.

He was acting weird. Even for him. 

Deciding to offer an olive branch, Chloe started, “but first, we need to come up with a way to explain our case, Lucifer.” At his questioning look, Chloe explained. “I’m not going to arrest you for being a somnambulist. It’s not like anyone would believe me anyway. ‘Oh, my partner is an Angel.’ Yeah, that’s not going to work. At best, no one will believe me. At worst, someone will start looking into you because of all the sightings.”

Lucifer tilted his head in that way that puppy’s do when they’re confused. “Let them look into me. I have nothing to hide.” 

“Not even that you’re the Devil?” Chloe asked. 

“It’s the truth.” 

“Aren’t you worried?” Ella piped up. “People are starting to believe that there’s an Angel flying around, and they aren’t exactly wrong. You’re claiming to be the Devil, Luc -ifer. That’s going to turn a lot of people against you right now.” 

He shrugged. “It’s not like they can hurt me.” 

“I shot you and you _bled_.” 

“Technicalities,” he said flippantly. His brows knitted together as if he couldn’t understand why Chloe and Ella were so worried about the truth getting out, or his own wellbeing. Chloe couldn’t help but remember a time when Lucifer used to babble about mortality and how exciting it was. _Hit me again!_ Like he never experienced pain before. Was this situation exciting to him because it was a new experience? 

Well, if Lucifer didn’t care about his wellbeing then Chloe was just going to have to tackle it from another angle. 

“You do know that if people find out you’re the actual Devil, they’ll try to run you out of the city, right? You wouldn’t be able to find bed partners anymore, and you can just forget about running Lux. Not to mention our partnership! I’d probably be fired for partnering with the Devil.” 

Lucifer sniffed, the look on his face saying, ‘no one would dare fire you! I won’t let them.’ But Chloe could see that the possible consequences were finally dawning on him. She could almost imagine his wings puffing up in agitation. 

“I never said I wouldn’t help,” he grumbled. 

“Uh-huh.”

“Soo,” Ella piped up. “Chloe and I will come up with a cover story. We’ll figure out how you guys can continue with this farce of looking for The Angel.” She made quotation marks with her hands. “And Lucifer can talk to Amenadiel and see if he can find out why God is controlling him. Hopefully, if we know that, we’ll know if there’s actually a point in trying to create a cover story, and if we can convince Him to stop.”

Both girls turned to Lucifer, waiting for his input, but he bit his lip and fiddled with his sleeve. His eyes nervously darted from one to the other, before finally landing on Chloe and she silently urged him to spit out what was on his mind. 

“I- I’ve decided that…” he trailed off, and Chloe worried when the color drained from his face and a pale sheen of sweat grew across his forehead. “I was- I think-” he stuttered, and his breath quickened. 

“Hey,” Chloe tried to calm him down. Patted his arm consolingly. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Lucifer blurted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter. I know. But I wasn’t entirely sure if I should end it there. I’m still not sure, since it puts me in a weird place for the next chapter. As it is, I have 2 routes I can go. 
> 
> I could either go with: 
> 
> A) Lucifer decides that he won’t be fighting God over freewill. What he doesn’t realize is that he’s the only one to blame for his nightly escapades. Of course, the idea of letting his Dad win and giving up his freewill makes him feel sick.
> 
> B) Lucifer decides that he won’t let God have his way. In this version, God really would be manipulating Lucifer. And idea of letting all those people die, when all he had to do was listen, is making him sick. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> I like A. As a reader, I think I’d like to read that more. However, I don’t have a concrete end. Obviously, at the start of this story, Lucifer’s goal was to stop sleep-flying. And while he might still want that, going with Idea A would make it so that he’d probably never stop. There’s always going to be crime and natural disasters after all. 
> 
> Idea B would have a concrete ending. Eventually, God will stop controlling Lucifer, and everyone who matters get to live happily ever after, with the knowledge that the Devil can sleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Just this once, Lucifer decided to give up his freewill. 

The mere thought had his heart dropping into his stomach while his lungs decided to branch out into his throat, making it impossible to scream. If he had been any less immortal he would have thrown up. Perhaps the sudden illness was due to Chloe’s presence. 

"I think I'm going to be sick."

“He’s having a panic attack,” Ella said above him, and Lucifer inwardly scoffed. The Devil didn’t panic, and if he did then it was because the Detective infected him with something. 

Lucifer just needed to stop thinking about freewill and his lack of it. God would only be using his body during the nights, he tried consoling himself. Time he would have spent sleeping would be used to save lives. Given the choice between letting people die and making a difference, Lucifer would choose the later. Even if free- 

Lucifer slapped a hand over his mouth. _Don’t think about it._

_Your body is trying to tell you something._ Linda’s voice of reason rang in his head. But Lucifer told his mental-Linda to shove it. Just because his body was trying to tell him something, didn’t mean it was _right._

_Right_ being Lucifer’s decision to give up on his freewill. 

And there went his bourbon. It didn’t taste nearly as pleasant on the second pass, as it did going in. 

“Ugh,” Lucifer grunted. The hands on his wings and the one rubbing circles over his back calmed him slightly. He spared a moment to stare mournfully at the mess before promptly pretending it wasn’t there. “Right well, as I was saying I’ve decided to not fight Dad over… this.” 

Chloe and Ella didn’t appear as if they believed him. In fact, they shot him skeptical looks, and was that worry he spotted on their faces? Whatever for? It wasn’t like Lucifer just announced he was starting the Armageddon. Lucifer pushed on. 

“Let’s just focus on that cover story, yes? Trying to understand what Dad is thinking is pointless anyway. Amenadiel can’t help. He thinks I’m doing this to myself.” 

“Huh?” Ella said as Chloe mouthed, “What?” 

“According to him, I’m the one who decided to regrow my wings. He thinks that subconsciously I want to be an Angel.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “All a bunch of hogwash, if you ask me. Point still stands, Amenadiel is useless. Once he realizes that I’m right, and Dad is manipulating me, he’ll likely help the Bastard. Or he’ll rub it in my face that I’m not fighting Dad for once. So cover story?” 

* * *

Chloe felt horrible for ever suggesting that saving lives was more important than Lucifer’s freedom. She knew how much he valued her opinion. How all she had to do was hint at an idea for Lucifer to change his entire tune. She knew (although she questioned) that just bringing up the greater good would lead Lucifer to self doubt, and Chloe did it anyway. 

At least she had her answer now. 

That subtle niggling that told her _he was the Devil_ , finally silenced itself. 

Someone who didn’t care about humanity wouldn’t agree to be God’s puppet. And they certainly wouldn’t have agreed to do something that went against their entire being just to save others. If Lucifer had been the Devil of lore, he would have put his own wants first. _And he didn’t._

All at once, Chloe felt a thrill and dread race up her spine. A thrill because she held power over the Devil, but dread because that was a lot of responsibility and this wasn’t _just_ Lucifer anymore. He was Lucifer the Devil, an Angel, an immortal, and for whatever reason he trusted her judgement. 

Chloe looked up to study Lucifer. His wings were out, draping over his shoulders and around his chest like a child snuggled up in a warm blanket. He nodded along to whatever Ella was saying, his wings bobbing with the motion.

“How devious of you, Miss Lopez. Lucifer likes.” 

“So it’s a plan then?” Ella asked. 

“Yes,” Lucifer nodded.“Are we done now?” he looked so hopeful. 

Chloe shook her head, getting back on topic. “No. Figuring out new ways to lie without actually lying isn’t all we needed to discuss. That fulfills your half, but what am I going to tell people when they ask me where you are?” 

“Why would anyone ask that? I’ll be with you of course.” 

“No, Lucifer. You’ll be out saving the world while I pretend to investigate the Angel.” 

“Oh right,” Ella hummed. “People are going to start wondering where your partner is if he’s never around when you’re working on your case.” 

Lucifer pouted, feathers puffing up like a grumpy cat. “I don’t have to sleep at night. I could sleep during the day so that we can pretend investigate - pretendigate? - during the nights like we have been doing.” 

Chloe nodded. “That works. Now lets go over the cover story one last time.” 

Lucifer groaned. Loudly. And Ella patted him on the wing. Honestly, he was worse than Trixie. 

“Don’t you have a date to get ready for, Detective?” 

“I have another hour before I need to leave,” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Now come on. What’s the plan?” 

Lucifer huffed, voice pitched high in a horrible American accent. “ _‘What’s your latest on the Angel case?’_ Pierce’ll ask. Then you’ll answer, _‘we’re working at it from a different angle.’_ Hopefully, by then we’ll have arrested some poor sod for dressing like one of my siblings and you’ll say, _‘we’re making progress. I think we’re getting closer to discovering the cult that started this all-‘ “_

“I do not sound like that.” 

Lucifer raised a brow, continuing with his awful rendition. If possible, Lucifer’s version of Chloe’s voice sounded worse as he took on a California girl accent. _“ ‘Lucifer’s actually very acknowledgeable about cults. He’s so amazing. He’s the best partner evaa.’ “_

Ella guffawed, trying to smother her snickers and Chloe scowled at Lucifer who blinked at them innocently. His wings preened behind him. Showing just how proud he was of his impromptu skit. 

“And what will you say if someone asks you if you’re an Angel?” 

“I’ll tell them that I was sleeping at the time, and there are cameras at Lux that _should_ show me leaving. Also if I were an Angel, then my partner would certainly know since she’s working on the Angel Case. I’ll leave all the actual lying to you.” 

“And if they ask what we do at night?” 

“Researching cults and arresting fake angels.” 

“Don’t worry Chloe. Lucifer’s got this.”

And yeah, Lucifer seemed to understand what he needed to do and say, even if he wasn’t taking it seriously. Chloe couldn’t help but be worried though. If there was any weak link in their cover story it would be because of Lucifer’s inability to lie. 

“Ok, but no more Devil talk,” Chloe said and Lucifer frowned. “I’m serious, Lucifer. If someone asks if you’re an Angel and you respond with something like, ‘well of course not, I’m the Devil,’ that’ll be bad for us.” When Lucifer looked like he wanted to argue, she added, “please?” And he crumbled. 

“No more Devil talk.”

Power over the Devil, indeed. 

“Thank you,” Chloe said and Lucifer gave her a grin but it was more of a grimace. “I mean it, and not just for this. Thank you for saving people.” 

* * *

> **_  
> Confirmed: NY’s Angel Is Pakistan’s Angel, But Could He Also Be The Angel of San Bernardino?_ **
> 
> _By RYAN SKEETER_
> 
> _The first recorded Angel sighting took place in San Bernardino, Los Angeles California. Like all the other times the Angel appeared, he saved people. That time, it was from a fire that completely consumed a church. Unlike other incidents however, no one got a good look at the Angel, but people claim that they saw the shadow of a man with wings._
> 
> _Now, where have I drawn the conclusion that NY/Pakistan Angel could also be the Angel of San Bernardino? Well, the fire was frozen and resembles glowing stone. From the pictures I requested from LA’s local reporters, the petrified flames look very similar to the stone pillars that now support the World Trade Center._
> 
> _Sound familiar? Look familiar? I thought so too. I have also done a bit of research onto the lore of Angels, and it looks like no two Angel’s ever share similar powers beyond the basics that include strength and flight._
> 
> _This isn’t my only evidence however. I’ve also contacted our military and managed to use one of their satellites to map out where anything faster than a jet travels. From this, we were able to trace NY’s Angel to Pakistan, then to California where it looks like he settled in for the day. So yes, NY’s Angel is also Pakistan’s Angel and possibly, California’s Angel as well. In fact The City of Angels might not be so wrong a moniker after all._

* * *

Lucifer woke up somewhere above the Pacific Ocean. He faltered a bit, losing some altitude before he flapped his wings and steadied himself. There was nothing but ocean for miles. Why would his Dad wake him here? Couldn’t even return his body where he left it. He decided to just head back to Lux when he heard Chloe praying to him. 

_“Lucifer please. I need you. He…”_

Chloe was crying and Lucifer saw red as he flew to LA and landed in front of Chloe’s home. He didn’t even bother to knock, just strode in, spotting Chloe cuddled up next to Beatrice on the couch, tear tracks on her face. 

“What happened? Who do I torture?” 

“It’s ok. I’m ok,” Chloe scrubbed at her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you.” 

“No, something happened. Who hurt you?” 

“No one. It doesn’t matter.” 

Lucifer snarled. Of course it mattered! Someone dared make his Detective cry, and she said it didn’t matter!? “Was it the Lieutenant?” 

Chloe shook her head but Beatrice nodded, her eyes wide. Right, his wings. Too late now though.

“I’ll take care of him.” Lucifer spun on his heels, heading for the door but Chloe stopped him. 

_“Please just stay with me. He said I wasn’t worth it so he’s not worth your attention either,”_ it was a prayer. Silent to Beatrice’s ears. 

Lucifer sighed, turning back to the couch. He hesitated, only sitting when Beatrice patted the empty cushion besides her. 

“I like your wings,” she whispered. 

“…Thank you?” 

Beatrice grinned, but rather than reach out to touch one, she cuddled into her mother who started hiccuping. leaving Lucifer to awkwardly sit there and endure the silence and occasional sniffles. For once Lucifer wished he wore a suit to sleep, at least then he could offer a handkerchief. 

Lucifer looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs and gripping the sweat pants Ella insisted he wear to bed. Wouldn’t want an Angel spot lighting in the nude, she argued. Perhaps he should take another page out of Ella’s book and make hot cocoa for the two Deckers? Lucifer was about to stand up but his wings seemed to have different ideas. One even wrapped itself over the cuddling duo, forcing Lucifer to scoot closer and join the cuddle fest. 

“Thanks, Lucifer,” Chloe said, and ok. He guessed he could stay like this. 

* * *

Dan tabbed out of his search screen when Pierce, the Goddamned Sinnerman, walked out of his office. Once the crime boss turned a corner, Dan made to go to the break room but slipped into Pierce’s office instead. 

Barely believing that he even managed to get into the office without anyone noticing, Dan headed to the filing cabinet. 

He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for, but figured he’d know when he saw it. If Chloe knew what he was up to, she’d have his head for this. It was such a harebrained scheme. The sort of thing Lucifer would do; breaking into a supervisor’s office. 

At least Dan had a literal goddess on his side. If things went south, Charlotte would save him. Probably. 

He shook his head. There were more important things to focus on. Dan went drawer by drawer, rifling through the folders and documents when he got to bottom drawer. It was locked. Damn it. He scanned the office one more time. Looking for any incriminating evidence, but it didn’t look much different than when Monroe used it. 

“YOU!” 

Dan jumped in his skin but quickly calmed down when he realized the shout wasn’t meant for him. It actually came from outside of the office. 

“How dare you! Why did you do it!?” That was Lucifer. Dan nudged the door open, peaking into the bullpen. Fortunately, Pierce’s back was turned toward the office, and only Lucifer saw that Dan was in the office and didn’t seem to care as the Devil glared Pierce down. 

Pierce scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh, you don’t? How fortunate that you have amnesia,” Lucifer said silkily, his voice leaking venom. “Why don’t I remind you.” His fist flew and people shouted. Dan was sure Pierce would have went flying if Lucifer hadn’t caught him by the shirt first. “Do you remember _now_?” 

Pierce lifted up a hand, giving everyone the silent order to stand down. “I deserved that,” he said. 

“Excellent, so you do remember.” 

“Why don’t we discuss this elsewhere?” Pierce motioned toward his office, and Dan silent swore, meeting Lucifer’s eyes. Surprisingly the Devil didn’t call him out, and even jerked his head, telling him to move. 

“If you insist,” Lucifer turned back to Pierce, shaking him up for good measure, before bodily hauling the Sinnerman into the office Dan just vacated. 

Was the Devil having trouble with one of his subordinates? Dan wondered. Out loud he said, “what was that all about?” 

“I don’t know, but I’ve never seen Lucifer that upset before,” Ella said, before turning her attention toward Chloe. “Hey Decker, do you know what’s up with Lu?” 

But Chloe groaned, hiding her face in her hands and oddly mirrored Dan’s go to position whenever he thought about the Devil and the Sinnerman. 

“Don’t ask. You don’t want to know,” Chloe grumbled as she picked up her head and made her slow way to the office. Took a breath, then walked in. A minute later, she walked back out, dragging the Devil behind her. “I can’t believe you did that! I told you no, Lucifer!” she yelled. At the Devil. 

Dan hoped he wasn’t about to witness his ex-wife get murdered by the Devil. 

“But he made you cry- OW!” Chloe kicked Lucifer in the shin. 

Was Chloe a goddess too? Dan gaped at the sight of Lucifer hoping around on one leg, trying to rub his abused shin. The other cops laughed at Lucifer’s familiar antics, but Dan couldn’t help but remember all the other times Chloe managed to tame the Devil. God, she even managed to get an apology out of Satan. If only the other cops knew.

Dan really screwed up with that one. 

“Move Espinoza,” the gruff voice of the Lieutenant said from behind him. 

“Oh, sorry,” Dan stepped away from the door, suddenly not so nervous to be standing near the Sinnerman when Chloe was only a couple yards away.

“Hn,” Pierce grunted as he locked the door and headed for the elevator, a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was going home! 

Now was Dan’s chance! He just needed keys. 

Or Lucifer. 

Newly acquired confidence in Chloe’s ability to keep Lucifer relatively docile, Dan approached. 

“Hey Chloe, I was wondering if I could borrow Lucifer for a bit.” 

“Why are you asking me/her?” Chloe and Lucifer said together. But Lucifer added, “I don’t mind helping, Daniel” He gave Dan a positively gleeful look and waved Chloe off. 

“Great, I was hoping you wouldn’t tell anyone what I need help with either…” 

“Not to worry,” Lucifer mimed zipping his lips. “I believe I know what you want anyway and I fully approve.” 

“You do?” 

“Oh yes. You want to break into C- Pierce’s office right?” 

“… Yes.” 

“Then this works out for both of us,” Lucifer said. Both of them stopped in front of the locked office and Lucifer looked both ways, waiting until none of the other cops were looking their way before slipping in. Once inside, Lucifer headed straight for Pierce’s desk and placed a pin on his chair. 

Ok, so the Devil was pranking the Sinnerman… 

Turning away from Lucifer rearranging the desk drawers, Dan headed back to the filing cabinet. But could only go through each drawer so many times, before the locked bottom drawer began calling to him. 

“Um, could you open this for me?” 

“Try it again, Daniel. If you give it a good tug I’m sure it’ll open,” Lucifer said dismissively and Dan would have argued if he didn’t know Lucifer was the actual Devil. Instead he huffed, giving it a good yank and it opened. Another thing Dan would have to note. Apparently Lucifer didn’t need to touch locks to open them. Good to know. 

“Huh, how did I do that?” Dan asked out loud because he didn’t want Lucifer even suspecting that Dan might know his true nature. 

“Sometimes locks just need a good jiggle,” Lucifer said, and Dan looked up to see Lucifer drawing dick pics on Pierce’s desk with a sharpie. Devil fucking giggled when he finished his masterpiece.

“You are going to be in so much trouble,” Dan said. 

“And yet you aren’t stopping me.” 

“Could I stop you?” Dan mumbled. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Just do whatever you’re doing,” Dan turned back to the bottom drawer and immediately wondered what exactly he’d found. Unlike the other four drawers, this one wasn’t packed full and held several folders that were tagged Lucifer, Amenadiel, Charlotte, Mazikeen, Chloe, and one other name that Dan didn’t recognize. 

“What are you looking for?” Lucifer asked, suddenly by Dan and peering over his shoulder. “Is that a folder on me?” Lucifer laughed, he didn’t seem to notice Dan’s flinch when he reached over and plucked it up. “Narcissistic, hedonistic, reckless. He forgot devilish. Why, this is barely longer than my fingernail! I thought Ca- Pierce said my file was as long as his Johnson. I knew he was small, but not that small.” 

Dan snorted. “I remember that conversation.” He took the offered folder and flipped through it himself. If Lucifer didn’t want him looking at it, he wouldn’t have given it back. But frowned because a lot of the pages was what Dan had collected about Lucifer when he first started working with Chloe. The last page however, mentioned immortality and Chloe being Lucifer’s weakness. So Pierce knew about the whole supernatural thing. Dan placed the folder at the front then took out Chloe’s. 

Chloe’s folder contained more information than Lucifer’s. Everything from Chloe’s eye color to the best way of getting in her good graces was on the documents. Even Lucifer was mentioned throughout with examples of time’s Lucifer had been injured while in Chloe’s presence. 

The printer started up, the noise startling Dan. “Man, what are you doing?” 

Lucifer cackled, “nothing good I assure you,” and Dan flinched, because hello Devil! But as Lucifer collected the papers being printed, Dan saw that they all had ‘Marcus Suck This!’ printed at the top where the header would be, and at the footer was tiny dick pics. When a good twenty pages were printed, Lucifer took out the paper tray and started inserting his printed pages between the blank pages. 

Oh boy, that wasn’t going to end well. Especially if Pierce didn’t realize what was on the papers when he gave passed some documents out.

Dan shrugged, he couldn’t bring himself to care. The Sinnerman deserved it. 

“Damn it,” Lucifer huffed and Dan flinched again. “You wouldn’t know which way the paper would have to be inserted to be printed on the right side would you?” 

“Upside down. Footer toward you.” 

“Excellent,” Lucifer said, flipping the stack over. “Well I’m done here unless you have any ideas.” 

“Uh no, I don’t.” 

“Shame, I’ll just be going then. Lock up after yourself, would you?” Lucifer sauntered out and Dan sighed in relief. He survived that encounter. Honestly it wasn’t that different than their usual interactions. If anything they were less hostile toward each other. 

Debating his friendship not-frienship with the Devil, Dan took pictures on all of the files on the bottom drawer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I've been lurking in this fandom long enough, so I offer this to AO3 in hopes of more LuciFics and LuciFic updates.


End file.
